The Bringing back
by YourTooNoisy
Summary: The wild look in his eyes has diminshed, he doesn't throw his life out in the wind he holds tight to it. This is your doing Sakura Mikan, don't let Natsume fall even further in the darkness his heart yearns and lives for only you.


Persona walks beside Yuka his hands deep inside his pockets, Narumi is

beside Yuka holding her hand, he might not be able to take Yukihara's place but he can at least

show her how much he adores her. "Natsume", Persona whispers as a figure approaches along

with another figure, "Wonder how he's coping", Yuka nods as Narumi squeezes her hand,

looking into her eyes, "It's okay just keep smiling", Yuka nods tears brush the inside of her eyes.

"Natsume-san", Natsume stops in front of them Tsubasa following up behind with a girl named

Misaki holding his hand. "How have you been Natsume?", Natsume doesn't meet there eyes,

"He's making it", Tsubasa says in a low voice, his face masked with a undefined pain. "It's been

one whole year since that incident with the ESP had happened, and still I can't believe that so

man had perished because of that man-especially Ruka-Pyon", Natsume looks down, lost for

words as Tsubasa and Misaki reach out and touch his shoulder, "Ruka was doing what was

right for him, he was helping you by protecting Mikan in your place", Natsume sniffs and a single

tear runs the length of his cheek. "Ruka", he whispers as all of them hear two people calling out

to them, "Who are those two?", Narumi askes, Natsume stares his eyes wide with awe,

Tsubsas shrugs, Misaki frowns, Persona shuffles but both Yuka and Natsume say in unison,

"Mikan", the rest stare at the upcoming figures, "Mikan!", Natsume yells as he runs toward her

she is smiling her normal heart warming smile, Natsume grabs her and holds her away from him,

she points toward her head, he looks a fond smile painting his face, "you said I look preattier

with it down, Ruka also thought it look nice", Natsume smiles, "Mikan", he whispers as he pulls

her to him and hugs her, his hand on the back of her head while his other holding her hand,

Mikan cries, "don't cry", he whisperes she shakes her head, "for you I will", Natsume hugs

her tighter and also starts crying, "Ruka i'm sorry", he whispers as he takes Mikan's hand in his

and walks her back to the others. Another girl is standing in front of Tsubasa, "Hotaru", Mikan

calls, Hotaru turns her hair has grown, a sad look is upon her face, "Ruka, Tobita, Sumire, my

brother along with MSP are all gone, this is wrong", she whispers as Mikan takes her hand,

"Lets bring them back then", Hotaru nods as Natsume squeezes Mikan's hand they stare at

each other, "I love you", he mouths she smiles, "I love you to", she says outloud, Yuka and

Narumi smile they don't utter a thing.

Noddachi is standing before them, the controlling bracelet is detached from his arm,

Yuka walks toward him, Noddachi looks over at Natsume who is holding tight to Mikan's hand

"Nogi Ruka first", Mikan spills tears as Noddachi dissapears, everyone waits with batted breath

until, "Ruka!", it's not Natsume it's Hotaru she runs and takes him in a hug, he looks confused

but then looks at who is hugging him, a pink tinge spreads on his face and he pats Hotaru's back

he see's Natsume, "Na-natsume?", Natsume nods and him and Mikan walk to Ruka, "Sakura",

Ruka says as he and Mikan embrace, Noddachi is leading in another person it's Sumire and

Imai, Hotaru runs to her brother and they stay embraced in a sibling hug for a while as Sumire

stands before Mikan, "sorry Sakura", Mikan shakes her head tears running down, "don't be".

Tobita Yuu comes out, the MSP is holding his hand along with twelve other people including,

Yukihara sensei. "Sensei", Yuka whispers as Narumi keeps hold of her hand, she doesn't make

a motion to move, Yukihara notices their hands and smiles, "seems you've found love chibi",

Yuka nods, "Mikan", she calls, Mikan walks away from Natsume who is being embraced by

his mother, "Mother", Mikan answers as Yukihara turns around fast, "you", he says as he

remebers the girl from before who had called out his name as: Daddy!. "Mikan", he whispers as

he smiles, and grabs his daughter and swings her in the air, "Yuka look we've made a perfect

daughter!", Yuka laughs and Narumi smiles, "to bad I couldn't belong to you Yuka", he says as

he puts Mikan down, who is crying into his shirt as he holds her, Natsume comes up along with

his mother, "Yuka", his mother says as she walks to Yuka who embrace, "Mikan", Natsume

whispers.

Eyes fly open and Mikan is staring at Natsume, tears going down her cheeks, Natsume is

over her, people screaming and alices being used, Natsume is shaking her roughly, "Mikan

wake up please!", Mikan shifts and then finds Natsume's hand, "I saw the after, I wont to

change it", she stands and holds Natsume's hand, he tightens the hold, "I told you right that I will

protect you", Mikan nods and leans in and kisses his lips, "because you said it was a kiss". He

smiles and takes her hand, "This hand I never want to give it up to any one else", Mikan

smiles her heart warming smile, "You don't have to be an adult or be that strong any more".

Natsume smiles and then squeezes her hand and kisses her cheek, "I'm glad our Sakura came

to us", he whispered beneath the Sakura tree as everyone waited for them to go over,

everyone was smiling at them and Yuka was holding hands with Narumi, Shiki was the betrayer

he did it all for the ESP, Yukihara, Yuka's once love and Mikans father had appeared along

side the ESP, his side was always beside the ESP it was a toy in Yuka's part.

Exceptionally I really love Gakuen Alice and I would really love the author to create

a middle school and high school version at least surpass Inuyasha's chapters quantity.

MikanxNatsume, RukaxHotaru, SumirexKoko and NarumixYuka! all the way baby!


End file.
